A Different Reality
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: Same characters, same storylines, it just has a different spin on things. I'm hoping to follow each episode so far in the reality i have created. ENJOY!
1. Characters

This will follow the story like of each episode, in each season. Eventually Paylor, maybe Baley. I'm not sure yet.

**CHARACTERS**

**Haley James - **is 17 years old and a junior at Tree Hill High School. Her best friends, Peyton and Jake, often refer to her as "Tutor-girl" because she has brains and can tutor kids in every subject. She loves music and art, and her big sister Taylor, who out of all of their siblings is the only one to get along with Haley. She hates all cheerleaders, except her sister who used to be one, and jocks, claiming that they're all obnoxious freaks who think they are better than everyone else. She doesn't like, get along or really know Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Rachel or any cheerleader or jock, except from Jake. She currently works at Karen's Cafe, run by none other than Lucas Scott's mother, Karen Roe.

**Taylor James -** is 20 years old and sophomore in college. Taylor is studying to be a teacher and will be doing her teaching rounds at Tree Hill High School, her former one and her sisters current place of education. She took time off from school after she graduated to do a bit of travelling. Has known Haley's best friend, who is practically sister to the girl, Peyton Sawyer since they were toddlers and baby-sat them all the time. She has know Jake since Haley started junior high and absolutely loves Jenny, Jakes daughter. She loves her sister and her friends and dislikes her other 'siblings' and 'parents' because they were never around when they were growing up and anyone that hurts Haley, or Peyton.

**Peyton Sawyer -** is almost 17 and in her junior year at Tree Hill with Haley James and Jake Jagelski, her two best friends. To her annoyance, Haley, Taylor and Jake, occasionally call Peyton, "Pey Pey" because Jakes 9 month old daughter can't pronounce her name correctly. She has a wide taste in music, listens mostly to punk and loves to draw. Her mother died when Peyton was 10 years old in a car crash when she was on her way to pick Peyton up after school. Since then Peyton's father, Larry Sawyer, is hardly ever around, mostly because of his job. To Peyton, Haley, Taylor, Jake and Jenny are her family.

**Jake Jagelski -** is 17 years old, a junior in high school, a member of the Tree Hill High School Ravens Basketball Team, a best friend and a father. He only really plays basketball because he loves sport and the game that is basketball. His best friends are Haley, Peyton and Taylor. He has a few friends in the forms on other basketball players and cheerleaders but mostly he keeps to himself. He works at Karen's Cafe with Haley and hardly has any free time. Between school, work and basketball, he has little time to himself, but any free time he that he can find, he spends it with his daughter or his friends hanging down at the rivercourt.

**Jenny Jagelski - **is Jake's 9 month old daughter. She looks more and more like Jake every day and can say few words such as Pey Pey, Dada, Yes, No, Hi and Bye. Everyone around her loves her and Haley, Taylor and Peyton are called aunties to her.

**Lucas Scott -** is a 17 year old popular junior who is son of Dan Scott, a well known man through out Tree Hill. He and his younger brother by 10 months, Nathan, both play on the Raven's basketball team. The two brothers are constantly pressured by their father, to do better and push themselves more and more. Lucas is dating the captian on the cheerleading squad, Brooke Davis. He loves poetry, reading and writing. He is currently writing a novel based around his own life and hopes to publish it some day.

**Nathan Scott -** is Lucas' younger brother but is the same grade as his older brother. His father is tougher on him, always comparing him to Lucas. He hates his father and isn't a big fan of his mother, who is always on business trips. He wishes had a mother like Lucas does. He loves athletics and plays several sports besides basketball, like Ice Hockey and Soccer. His uncle Keith always treats him like he is independent and can make his own decisions and tells him that he shouldn't have to follow in the shadows of Lucas and Dan and should do what makes him happy. His current girlfriend is Rachel Gattina, who is best friends with Brooke.

**Brooke Davis -** is a junior, 17 years old and Lucas' girlfriend. She is currently failing several subjects and needs a tutor badly. Brooke designs her own clothes is trying to get a contract for them. Her parents are never home and she gets everything handed to her. She comes from a rich background. Brooke Davis loves to embarass, make fun of, annoy and 'fight' with people she believes are beneath her, especially Haley and Peyton. She is the captian of the cheerleaders

**Rachel Gattina -** is Nathan's girlfriend, a junior and nearly 18. She was kept down when she was younger. She is one of Brookes many minions and a member of the cheerleading squad.

**Tim Smith -** is a basketball player for the Ravens and is a junior. He literally follows Nathan and Lucas around, wanting to be in their spotlight. He feels if he is around someone popular, he'll get popular that way.

**Dan Scott -** is Lucas' and Nathan's father, and puts unfair amounts of pressure on both boys, more on Nathan, because he is younger. His marriage is falling apart because of this. He wants to live through his sons literally.

**Deb Scott - **is Nathan's mother and Lucas' step-mother. She always thinks that the boys should do what they want and not have to follow in their fathers footsteps because they have talent on a basketball court. Her and Karen are good friends.

**Karen Roe -** is Lucas' mother and Nathan's step-mother. She owns her own cafe in town called Karen's cafe, where Haley and Jake work after school and when they can. Since Dan began to put more and more pressure on Lucas, she is beginning to regret agreeing to joint custody. She and Deb are good friends.

**Keith Scott -** is Dan's brother, Lucas' and Nathan's uncle, Deb's brother-in-law and is good friends with Karen. He supports both his nephews equally in whatever they do and only ever puts pressure on them when he wants to see them do well in their studies.

**Larry Sawyer - **is Peyton's father and is never around. Since his wife and Peyton's mother died 7 years ago, he became more and more distant, literally, when he accepted a job on a drudging boat and travels fair distances at sea.


	2. 1x01 Pilot

It was seven pm on a Friday night. A group of teenagers were hanging out at a park by the river in Tree Hill, North Carolina playing basketball. Jake Jagelski and his buddy Skills were playing two on two with three girls, who they were letting win by about 20 points. Short, brunette and brown eyed Haley James, passed the ball to her best friend, for the past 12 years, Peyton Sawyer, who was tall, blonde and blue eyed and the complete opposite to Haley. "Haley!" yelled a third girl. Driving the ball in to the ring, she faked and passed back to Taylor, Haley's older sister. Exactly like Haley except maybe a little taller and a lighter hair colour, Taylor was home for the week 'studying' for her mid terms that were to be in the following week at North Carolina University. Shooting for the win, Taylor shot the ball, as it swished through the chain linked net of the hoop. Two guys named 'Mouth' and Jimmy were sitting on the bench closest to the court commentating on the events of the game.

"I believe the two of you wussies just got beaten by three GIRLS!" said Taylor, high-fiving Haley and Peyton and wrapping an arm around both girls' shoulders.

"Later boys," said Peyton and Haley, waving and wrapping arms around Taylor in return. They drove off to Karen's cafe for some dinner.

On the other side of Tree Hill, another basketball game had just begun. The Junior Varsity Tree Hill Ravens basketball team was playing against the Hawks from the next town over. Lucas and Nathan Scott were passing the ball to and from each other, not really paying attention to the other players on their own team. It was the first game of the season and it appeared to be a hard one. Coach Durham had just called a time out and pulled his star players from the game.

"You don't stop pushing them, even if we're winning. You got it?" demanded Coach Whitey Durham.

"Coach, we're up by nine with a minute left. We've won it," said Nathan Scott, number twenty-three, a show-off, smartass and pretty much the younger golden boy, the second spawn of Dan Scott.

"Yeah, cause of you and me, little brother," smiled Lucas, tapping his brother's chest. Lucas was the first spawn of the devil himself, which made him the ultimate golden boy at Tree Hill High School, Nathan's older brother even though they had different mothers and a bigger show off when he had control of the ball.

"You two! Off! Now!" yelled Whitey, receiving death glares from both boys and one full of daggers from Dan Scott who was in the bleachers behind them.

As they began to protest, their coach put Tim Smith and Andrew Kian in for them while the boys took their place on the bench, which meant their father, was able to berate them.

"Good job, boys," he said, clapping them both on the shoulders. They looked at each other oddly. Their father had never praised them before. He probably only did it because they fought with the coach. Coach Durham and Daniel Scott had never gotten along, even when Dan played for the Ravens and that was twenty years ago.

"I don't care whether we're up by five or fifty, you never stop pushing them! The two of you aren't the only ones on the team! I don't care what your daddy says. This is my team!" said Whitey, watching the game.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," said Lucas.

The score was down to a three point difference, with the Ravens just winning. Forty-five seconds remained in the game and the commentator said, "The Raven are about to lose their win and you have to wonder where Lucas and Nathan Scott are? Why did Coach Durham take them out of the last minute of the game?"

Because of Tim, who accidentally tripped the team member he was following, the ref called a foul on the hawk and it was the Ravens ball on the base line and the coach reluctantly pulled Kian and Smith out to put the Scott's back in. Lucas had the ball and was looking for an opening when his cheerleader girlfriend Brooke told him not to bother showering. He smiled like a kid in a candy store, as he passed it off to his younger brother.

Walking down the court to waste time and keep them in the lead, they passed it between all five players this time and not just the Scott brothers. As Nathan faked past a hawk, threw it to his brother who shot it as the buzzer went off, "Scott for the win!" and the swish of the ball going through the net could be heard as the commentator yelled, "RAVENS WIN!"

They entire team and most of the crowd in the bleachers all surrounded Lucas, screaming and leaving Nathan left out. He had scored more than Lucas, blocked more than Lucas, fouled less than Lucas and gets no praise for it.

Lucas, Nathan, the entire basketball team and some random girls had 'borrowed' a school bus and taken it for a drive. With Lucas behind the wheel and laughing as Tim made a comment, Nathan sculled another cup of beer.

"Hey, Lukey," said a random. "Where's Brooke?"

"I don't know, Why?" he asked and received a mouthful of the girl as an answer.

"Luke! LOOK OUT!!" yelled Nathan, as everyone screamed. A train was flying down the tracks right in front of the bus, Lucas slamming the brakes on. Stopping just in time and about 4 meters from the tracks, everyone let out the breathes that they had been holding as Tim cheered until his face fell when he caught sight of the police car on the other side of the tracks.

Back outside the cafe, Taylor was driving off with Peyton in the passenger seat, taking her home for her monthly dinner with her father. Haley was going for a run, all 4 miles home.

When she was only up the road from her front door, she went to cross the road and by now it had gotten pretty dark. With music blaring from her iPod headphones, she failed to notice the car speeding her way and apparently the driver hadn't noticed her either until it was too late and just managed to stop, tapping Haley lightly in the leg. She looked Brooke in the eye, entranced by her deep brown eyes. Secretly, Haley had always had a crush on the popular cheerleader, not even Taylor knew, but Peyton did.

Honking her horn at Haley seemed to tear the girl from her thoughts as she looked at Brooke one last time, and ran off. Rolling her eyes, she sped off to the party at her boyfriend's beach party. Little did she know, her boyfriend had kissed another girl and had gotten in trouble with the law for breaking and entering, alcohol consumption for minors and grand theft auto.

* * *

The next day at the Tree Hill Police station, the members of the high school basketball team that had been on the stolen bus the night before, were standing before a detective, the school principal and coach with their parents. Karen Roe was on one side of Lucas looking pissed, Nathan on the other and Dan beside his youngest.

"Because of the grand theft auto, breaking and entering, alcohol consumption and possession of minors, the following members will not be reprimanded and are allowed to play any athletic sports for the remainder of the season. Nathan Scott, Lucas Scott, Tim Smith and Ruben Gutierrez. The rest of you are banned from any extracurricular activities for the remainder of the season. Especially basketball," said Chief Wayman.

Outside the station, Luke and Nathan were both being scalded by Karen, saying that she never raised Lucas or influenced Nathan in that perspective. Dan had gone after Coach Durham to have a pissing contest with him.

"You just killed the dreams of this team. Lucas and Nathan are double teamed for the rest of the season and all you do is walk away. You're so full of crap," spat Dan.

"What can I say Danny?" replied Whiter, turning to look at him and walk away backwards. "Constipation comes with old age.

"Haley, watcha reading these days?" asked Skills, taking a shot and missing completely.

"The Winter of Our Discontent by Steinbeck," replied the girl, sitting on the bench with Peyton and playing with Jenny. Jake was on the other side of the bench writing up some homework.

Brooke Davis drove past, ignoring the group of friends in the park and Junk spoke up about her being naked all the time in her room.

"How would you know?" asked Peyton, smirking at the boy.

"Hey, I hear things," replied Junk.

"You know, she almost ran me over last night," said Haley, giving the baby a bottle.

"Brooke Davis, head cheerleader and the finest girl in school," said Skills. Jake didn't look up, those math equations were difficult.

"She's alright," said Haley. All of Haley's friends knew about her bi-sexuality and had no problem with it. "Just go shoot for teams."

* * *

Things weren't going to good for Lucas Scott. He was being forced to do manual labour in his mother cafe as punishment for borrowing the school bus. Haley James walked in and said hello to Karen and ignored Lucas as Taylor walked up behind Haley hugged her from behind.

"Did you change your hair Karen?" asked Taylor.

"If you mean 'brushed it' than yes I did," replied Karen, smiling to the girls.

"It looks lovely," finished Haley.

"Would the two of you like to join me and the brat for some dinner?" suggested Karen, which didn't go unnoticed by Luke.

"Mum, no! You're already punishing me by working here, now I have to eat dinner with the freaks?" said Lucas.

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Shut your mouth, sit down and eat your dinner. It's up to them if they want to help me torture you," said the older woman, rather calmly.

As Karen was scalding him yet again as he sat down at the table with some stew, Haley and Taylor were muttering to themselves, looking through a magazine.

"The pages are sticky," said Haley, trying to flip the page and not the entire magazine.

"He's a little perv, that's why," whispered Taylor, earning a smile from Haley. They then turned back to Karen, realising she was waiting for an answer.

"Don't worry, _Lukey_. You're off the hook," smiled Taylor. "Hey Lucas, you been reading this?"

"Is that the 'world's most annoying people' issue, 'cause you're both on the cover of that right?" he threw back. Taylor pretended to be upset and Haley shot back at him.

"No, it's not. It's 'the captain of the basketball team is an idiot because he stole the school bus' issue and oh, look, there you are. Can we just grab some to go then?" asked Haley.

"Yeah, sure girls," replied the mother figure.

As she went to grab a container, Haley stopped her, telling her, "We can get it. Sit down and relax, Karen."

They left quickly, sensing that the two needed to talk.

"I'm sorry, mum. It was just a stupid prank," he said.

"I know. You know, I found another book for you today," she reached into her bag and handed it to him.

"Wow, Julius Caesar. Thank you, very much," replied Lucas, his eyes downcast at his dinner. Lucas always knew, thanks to his father, that if he acted sorry and upset for something he done he could get away with it, getting minimal punishment from his mother.

* * *

There was a knock on the door to Coach Whitey Durham's office, and he looked up from the cup he had in his hands resting in his lap. He looked up only to chuckle at who was standing there.

"Well, well, well, Keith Scott. What do you know?" he asked. Keith Scott had played basketball with his brother Dan, but had turned out better.

"How you doing, Whitey?" he asked, shaking the older man's hand.

"Take a load off," said the ageing coach, motioning towards the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Do you have a second?" Keith wondered out loud, tiredly scuffing his hair and looking at the respected old man.

"I have lots of seconds. Or you haven't heard?" he replied.

"Oh, I definitely heard. Karen told me this afternoon. Saw Luke and Nate both waiting tables and naturally I asked what happened," he laughed. He pulled out a flask from the inside of his jacket and offered Whitey a drink. The coach closed off the blinds behind him and held out his mug.

"A little more. There we go. I saw Danny today. Your little brother. Told me that I was despicable and that I crushed the hopes and dreams of young men," he announced as Whitey raised his eyebrows.

"Who was he talking about, do you suppose? Him or the boys," replied Keith, obviously not surprised at his brothers words.

"All three of them, maybe. What did you average when you played for me?" said the coach, his curiosity asking.

"Oh, about five thousand and six beers a night. You know, since you are a few players down, I know some kids you could use. Two girls and a boy, if you're willing to make it a mixed team," suggested Keith.

"I'm listening," said Whitey, his mug now on his desk as he leaned forward.

Jake Jagelski. He's a good kid and a good ball player. Haley James and Peyton Sawyer love playing that game down in the park by the river," he said.

"Oh come on, Keith. We both know if they had any promise, they would be in the gym with the real players," he said.

"You mean like Lucas and Nathan?" asked Keith. "Just take a drive with me. Come on, coach."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the ageing old coach and Keith were sitting in the front of Keith's beat up tow truck watching a group of teenagers play on the run down court. They could hear a kid – Mouth – commentating.

"The girls are on fire as usual. How do you say fire in French?" the lanky boy asked.

"Flambé," answered Jimmy.

"The girls are flambé. Taylor finds Peyton, who takes out Junk and passes the ball out to Haley and gets nothing but net," announced Mouth.

"The boys never learn do they, Mouth?" asked Jimmy.

"No they don't, Jimmy," the boy replied as everyone, including Whitey and Keith, watched Haley, Taylor and Peyton run around the court high fiving each other.

"See Whitey, that's what I'm talking about," exclaimed Keith, pointing out the window.

"All right, and I'm not saying yes, but why put them through that? In THHS, they're like outsiders, even I know that," said the coach.

"The three of them deserve to know that they are good at something, especially Jake. Not just playground good at something, good period," explained the body shop owner. "They need that in their lives."

"Don't we all," replied Whitey.

"We had our chances," said Keith

"So, uh, you and Karen – friends?" asked Whitey, looking to the younger man, one eyebrow reaching towards his bald head.

"Yeah, well you know, I'm Luke and Nate's uncle and I'm in their lives. It is what it is."

"I can still remember the day Dan told me that Karen was pregnant. Was right after their senior year. I told him to go to college and honour his scholarship, but also honour his unborn child and the woman carrying that child," said Whitey.

"In a way you did Luke and Karen a favour. Maybe you can do me one."

* * *

"What crap are you wasting your time with now?" asked Lucas, turning off the too poppy, chipper song for him.

"I didn't hear you come up," said Brooke, turning around in her computer chair, away from her English assignment.

"Imagine that. You do remember that no one listens to that crap, right?" he asked again.

"I waited for you tonight," announced Brooke.

"Yeah, a few of the guys wanted to tip a few back," he replied.

"And you couldn't even think to let your girlfriend know?" asked the brunette, tired of Lucas' attitude.

"That's why I'm here. Wanna come?"

"With the guys?" asked Brooke.

"And _me_," added Luke.

"And the guys," finished the cheerleader.

Lucas sighed, and turned into the jackass he usually was.

"You know Brooke? I'm getting really sick of this. I came here to spend time with you."

"Yeah me and half of the team," said Brooke, standing from her seat, feeling the need to slap him.

"Okay, if you wanna be a bitch, that's fine. Go back to your gay music and I'll see you tomorrow," Lucas nearly yelled.

"How about you don't see me tomorrow," reasoned Brooke.

"Like I don't have other options," said Lucas, throwing his arms up. As he realized that what he said would take away some of the best sex he had ever had, he changed his attitude. "Brooke, I'm sorry okay? I'm really sorry. Half of these guys just got suspended and it's like a stupid bonding thing. I wish it was just you and me. I was hoping you would come along anyways – make it a lot more bearable, okay?"

* * *

Whitey walked into the Tree Hill High library, looking for particular three students. He spotted them at a table laughing about something written on paper in front of Jake as he pulled a face. Nathan and Luke spotted the coach and wondered what he wanted.

"What's up coach?" asked Nathan.

"Not you. Jagelski, James and Sawyer," he said. Raising a hand and motioning for them to follow him, he noticed the shocked looks on the Scott boys faces as the three quickly packed their things and went after the coach.

"You two, read a book or something," he suggested.

In the gym, Haley and Peyton were walking on one side of Coach Durham, arms linked and Jake on the other side.

"Some people like their gyms loud. I like mine nice, clean, and quiet, almost like a church. A lot of praying done here. Why'd you three quit basketball after grade school?" asked Whitey.

"We didn't," Jake said, looking slightly confused.

"Six of you in the park? Not exactly a game," he said.

"What do you think we're doing out there, coach?" asked Peyton.

"I don't know. Planning a bank job maybe. Look. I've got some opening spots on my Varsity line-up. Chance of a lifetime. What do you say?"

Jake and Peyton looked to Haley.

"People who pray here are wasting their time. God doesn't watch sports," she said, walking away with her friends, Jake taking the books in her hands and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"So were you going to tell us or what?" asked Skills, fixing her shoes. Mouth was nervously watching Jenny on the benches.

"It's nothing," said Peyton, swishing it on a twenty foot jump shot. Her shots were getting better and better.

"Whitey asks the three of you to play and it's nothing?" asked Skills.

"It's nothing because we aren't playing – not with them," said Jake.

"Hales, I've been defence against you since we were twelve, right?" Skills asked, looking at Haley as she ignored him.

"And we beat you how many times?" she replied.

"It just seems like a waste, P, J and H," explained Junk.

"It's not a waste to us, Skills. Don't you think we belong here?" asked Peyton.

"We belong here. The three amigos and Tay do not," Junk said.

"Thanks man," said Jake. "Shoot for teams."

"We ain't shooting for teams. We shoot to be your excuses. You guys are my best friends, nothing ever gonna change that, but I don't wanna be a part of your excuses," said Skills.

* * *

Taylor had Peyton and Jake in the back with Jenny and Haley in the passenger seat.

"Where to first kiddies?" she asked, earning a small smile from Jenny.

"Jakes and then Pey's," said Haley. "It's still cool if Pey stays right?"

"Yeah, course. Sure you don't wanna stay Jake?"

"Nah, it's cool. Figure it to be a girl's night and I don't want to be corrupted," he laughed, as they pulled up to his house. "Thanks for the lift Tay. Night girls."

As they pulled up to Peyton's big brick house, they could see that there was a yellow envelope sitting against the door with _P. SAWYER_ scrawled on it in blue ink.

She picked it up as she unlocked the house, Taylor and Haley following and wondering about the package in the blonde's hands. "Open it for me. Just gonna grab some stuff."

Taylor took the envelope which was squishier and lighter than she had expected. Ripping open the top as they heard Peyton's bedroom door open upstairs. She tipped it upside down and two white things fell out, the number 7 and SAWYER facing up. Haley picked it up and sorted it out, just as Peyton came back down. Facing the blonde was the front of a Tree Hill High Raven's basketball jersey.

"I reckon there will be one at your door too," said Peyton.

"It's on the kitchen table. Whitey handed it to be this afternoon when he came round," said Taylor, walking towards the door.

As Haley yelled at Taylor to drive faster, Peyton was still looking at the jersey in the backseat. Less than five minutes later and a close encounter with a cop car, they arrived alive at the James household, Haley tearing up the stairs and through the front door, right to the kitchen table, where, sure enough, there was the yellow envelope with _H. JAMES_ scrawled in the same ink and handwriting.

"Go try them on, girls. Now!" smiled Taylor.

Haley held the jersey with the number 19 and JAMES looking up at her. "He must be desperate if he already got us uniforms."

"No shit," said Peyton, as the two walked into Haley's room and began to change on either sides of the queen bed. Still in their jeans, jerseys cool against their skin, they trudged down the stairs to see Taylor on the couch with a photo album of Haley as a kid.

"Tay, you okay?" asked Peyton, sitting on one side of the older girl, Haley on the other. Haley and Taylor had always been like family to Peyton seeing as her mother had died 7 years ago and her dad was hardly ever home.

"Yeah. Why did Whitey leave the two of you jerseys?" she asked.

"He asked us to play. Half of the team was suspended because they stole a bus and got drunk," explained Haley.

"Maybe you should play," suggested Taylor. "You guys are always so happy out on the river court.

"Sound like Skills, Tay. You know, they refused to play today, said something about being our excuses for not playing with the school team," answered Peyton.

"And how did that make you two feel?" asked Tay.

Peyton and Haley looked at each other and then answered simultaneously. "Pissed. They are supposed to be our friends."

"They are your friends. Do you remember that?" she said to both girls, pointing at a photo of the two of them as kids holding basketballs.

"The Christmas we both got our first leather basketballs," said Haley.

"The same year Lucas taunted us that there wasn't a real Santa," added Peyton.

"I tried so hard to talk the two of you out of it," laughed the college kid.

"Then you said something Peyton. Never going to forget this. You said you felt sorry for all the kids who never figured it out because when they got older and had kids of their own, there wouldn't be any presents on Christmas morning. You're a good kid, Pey. Both of you. So don't sit out on your lives. Sometimes I feel our parents are to blame for that," smiled Taylor sadly. "Hardly ever around we had to grow up fast."

"That has to be the most sentimental speech you've ever given, Tay," smiled Haley.

"Way to ruin the moment, Haley-bub," said Taylor, swatting her sisters shoulder.

* * *

"What are you slinging Luke?" asked Dan Scott, as he walked into the home gym of his mansion, Luke on the bench press and a sweaty Nathan spotting him.

"About 160," he said, breathing heavily as he pushed again.

Move over, Nathan. Give me that," he said. "Your mum called Nate, she won't be back for a few more weeks. What do you two know about Whitey inviting -,"

"The freaks to play?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah. We can't have people – outsiders – coming in now and disrupting the offence, taking away shots. We've worked too hard. Anyway, this is more to do with Whitey and me than you guys."

"Why do you say that?" asked Nathan, his arms folded over his chest.

Lucas grunted as he tried to lift the extra weights Dan had added.

"Get outta there. It's a long story, and if you want, I'll tell you some day. But let me tell you this. There is a bigger picture, boys, and these kids aren't in it. So go talk to them, persuade them not to play," explained Dan, pushing the weights easily.

* * *

"So your dad finally mentioned Whitey bringing in the freaks. They say they got game, maybe we could use them," explained Tim.

"Please, dude. Nate and me could get us the state championship with a team of blind guys and cripples which is practically what we got with you and what's left," said Lucas, grabbing two grape juices out of the fridge and handing one to Nathan as they walked towards the front door.

"So where we going?" asked Tim, looking between the brothers.

"Let's go to the park," suggested Nathan, laughing as they got into Tim's car.

* * *

Haley and Taylor were out on the river court, just shooting hoops and messing around when the car pulled up. The two girls ignored the three morons got out just as Haley made another twenty footer jump shot.

"Nice shot. Think you can do that when you're double teamed, two points down and a packed stadium telling you, you suck?" asked Lucas, spinning Haley's ball on his fingers. "How about just three people telling you, you suck?"

"What do you want?" asked Haley snatching her ball back to stand next to Taylor.

"She's a feisty one guys," he smiled, at Tim and Nathan. "What do we want? What do you want? Other than my girlfriend and our spots in the line-up? None of us want you three on the team, James? I don't want you. The guys don't want you. My girlfriend sure as hell doesn't want you, you dyke, - but here is the deal – you and me. One on one. You can even name the time and the place. If you win, we quit the team. If I win, you guys crawl back into your hole and remember your places in all of this. Time and place baby, time and place."

Lucas got into the front passenger seat, Nathan behind him and Tim driving.

* * *

Haley, Peyton and Jake were walking towards the cafe after school, when a flock of birds came up out of nowhere and attacked Haley.

"So Lucas challenged you huh? You gonna play him?" asked Jake.

"I don't know. It's not like I have to prove anything to him," said Haley.

"What is up? I was attacked by a flock of crows last week and then now," said Haley, adjusting her bag.

"By the way it's a murder," said Peyton, earning confused looks from her friends.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haley. For the smartest girl in school, there were still things she didn't know.

"A parliament of owls, an exultation of larks, a murder of crows," she said.

"See, that's why people think you're weird right there," said Haley, laughing and looping arms with the girl.

The three kids sighed together and laughed again.

"I would like to show them though. Not everything revolves around them," said Haley.

"For who?" asked Jake.

"Everyone who gets flack from them for something, even the tiniest thing," she said.

"So, Pey, what's a group of Raven's called?" asked Haley.

"An unkindness," she said, chuckling along with other two.

* * *

Over in Keith's shop, Haley was helping Keith on a car because Karen had Jake helping her this afternoon. With Jake in the cafe, it meant it was safer for Jenny and easier for Jake to pick her up if necessary. If she was in the shop, he would be dirty and she could get hurt.

"Heard Whitey offered you, Jake and Peyton a place on the Varsity line-up," said Keith. "Why not play?"

"I do play – every night, with my friends," replied Jake.

"It's not the same Haley," pushed Keith.

"Why? What makes it any less of a game if people don't see it?"she retorted.

"I'll tell you why. When I was a boy ("Oh, God, not again," said Haley), my father took me to Raleigh to see David Thompson play. I was nine at the time and I couldn't have cared less about basketball. But when Thompson stepped out onto the court, I was mesmerised. He was so young, graceful and quick. Couldn't look anywhere else but him till late in the game and I look up at my dad and he's got tears in his eyes. Fourteen thousand strangers and my daddy is crying because of the beauty. He played with such poetry that he made us all feel a part of it. That's why. You have a gift, Haley. The three of you and it would be shame to hide it," he said.

The phone decided to ring as Haley cleaned her hands, leaning against the beat up mustang. Keith came back with a set of keys, a clip board and a slip of paper.

"Car broke down, go get it. Have fun," he said, smiling and gently nudging Haley towards the tow truck.

As Haley looked at the slip of paper, she sighed. The one person she couldn't care about was having car troubles so it was up to her to go and get the car and make sure the person left got a ride. Looking back down for a second, Haley thought she would be screwed, more teasing from the cheerleaders all because Brooke Davis' beetle decided to chuck a tanty.

* * *

"River road. What is she doing all the way out here on River road?" Haley said to herself as she reversed back to Brooke's car to attach the chain.

Going about her own business, Haley caught some crap from Brooke for the dirty clothes, and the job, but ignored her until she saw the binder in her hands.

"'That's me inside your head,'" she said.

"What?" asked Brooke.

"NOFX. 'That's me inside you'-," started Haley, pointing at the sticker.

"Yeah, I know the song," said Brooke, making eye contact and leaving Haley's throat a little dry. She pulled out her cell phone and very obviously rang her boyfriend. "Hey, Luke, it's me. All right, well listen, my car broke down and you need to come and get me. Leave the gym! It'll take ten minutes. I'm on River road just around the curve. Well, it sucks to be you."

"Listen, are you sure you have a ride?" Haley asked. "I can wait if you want."

"Yeah, that's what _I_ want," said Brooke. "Look, have your uncle call me with an estimate."

"You mean my boss?" asked Haley, eyebrow raised.

"Whatever your story is. Don't really care, you see," retorted Brooke.

"Can I ask you a question?" said Haley, moving a lever and pulling the car over the back of the truck.

"Free country, last I checked," answered Brooke.

"Why are you a cheerleader? You don't look very happy lately," explained the employed one.

When no answer came back, she tried again. "Come on, let me give you a ride. I'll even let you insult me."

Now Brooke looked a little angry. "Firstly, you don't know me. Second, you don't know me. God! Why people are such jerks?!"

"People? Or Lucas?" asked Haley.

"Him. You," she replied.

"I am only a jerk to you, because you think you're better than me and let me cop it for something to make yourself feel better" said Haley. "Now get in the truck."

* * *

Half an hour later, after following Brooke's shifty directions, Haley had dropped her off home and gotten back to the shop. Dan was in there talking to Keith and seeing him, reminded her of the challenge Lucas has proposed to the girl. Haley walked in threw the keys to Keith and headed over the gym.

"Tomorrow night at midnight. The river court. But if I win, I want something else," said Haley, glaring at the blonde spawn.

* * *

Lucas was walking out of the bathroom full of steam, when his dad called him over.

"What's up dad?" he asked.

"If I wanted a daughter, I would adopt one," he said, touching Luke's nipple ring.

"What so she could be a basketball legend too?" smiled Luke. "Joke."

"And tonight's bet – a joke as well? Would you really quit the team? You have everything to lose and nothing to gain," he said.

"But sometimes, what you call 'everything', I call 'nothing'," said Lucas.

"I think it would be best if you didn't do this. We'll find another way," started Dan.

"Dad, I do almost everything for you. I'm going to do this for me," said Luke, walking away.

Brooke chose to walk out of the bathroom then in nothing but a towel, "Hi, Mr Scott."

* * *

Taylor, Keith and Karen were in the cafe talking.

"Would've preferred a warning shot with three amigos about basketball, with Haley about tonight," said Taylor.

"That's fair enough, but they love to play. If Haley beats Lucas, they know that. By playing on the team, they know their good," said Keith.

"Yeah. But do you ever wonder how we got to all this?" asked Karen, looking between Taylor and Keith.

"Hanging out in the old cafe, lamenting about the past, Jake listening in from the back?" said Keith, smiling.

"I was not. Okay, I was. I am," he said, handing Jenny to Taylor.

"I just wondered how we all go here so fast," said Karen.

"I remember Haley's first day of high school like it was yesterday, like the blink of an eye it's been three years already," said Taylor.

Up on the roof Jake pushed the door open as Haley sat on the ledge.

"Wow. Looks great up here," said Jake. "Mini-golf at its finest huh? Tay is worried about you, downstairs with Keith and Karen."

"Yeah Lucas did it a few weeks ago," said Haley. "Do you think I'm being selfish playing him?"

"Do you?" asked Jake.

"A little. I mean if I walked away, Tay wouldn't be worried," she said.

"Don't usually say this 'cause you're more like my sister than anything else, but you're a good person Haley, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'm glad we're friends, but you and Tay worry to damn much," said Jake, smiling at his friend.

* * *

Time for the game at the river court and Mouth was sitting at the benches, waiting for people to arrive as it came closer and closer to midnight. Jimmy Edwards joined him at 11:50 as the parked was crammed with Tree Hill High Students. Haley had just showed up with Peyton and Jake in shorts and a tank top.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to what appears to be a historical night of basketball. I'm Mouth McFadden and I'm joined with my gamey partner, Jimmy Edwards. Jimmy, we're in a treat tonight," announced Mouth.

"And who doesn't love a treat? I know I do – s'mores, ice cream, cake," said Jimmy, nearly drooling.

"So if you're not doing it for your dad, why are you doing it?" asked Brooke, at her boyfriend's house.

"You wouldn't get it," said Lucas.

"So what if she plays. Are you and Nate really that threatened by her?" she asked, following him out the door.

"We're not threatened," he said.

"Well, why do it? To prove what? If she wins, what does she get?" questioned Brooke, as she slammed the Scott front door behind her.

"She gets you, Brooke Davis," said Lucas.

Back at the court Mouth and Jimmy were still commentating.

"I think the natives are getting restless, Mouth, judging by the crowd that envelopes our booth," said Jimmy, looking at the people surrounding the benches.

"You don't have a booth," exclaimed Junk, sitting down on the seat, facing the court and spoiling Mouth's and Jimmy's commentating tape.

"And we're joined in the booth by Junk Moreti," said Mouth, scowling at him.

A car pulled up onto the corner of the court and people began chanting 'Lucas! Lucas!'

"Lucas Scott has just arrived driven onto the court by a car," said Mouth.

Tim turned to Nathan and Lucas, "I hope you don't mind, I told a few people." Nathan high-fived him and Luke smiled.

"The game is beginning people. First to fifteen by ones – make it, take it, win by one and you can feel the intensity in the air tonight," he exclaimed.

"Let's go, Luke. You got this," said Nathan from the side.

"You ready?" asked Lucas, pushing the ball to his opponents chest. Haley was half his height and she had no doubt that it would help her and get her hurt.

"Why not?" replied Haley.

"It's your life," taunted the six-foot-two seventeen year old.

"Yeah, it is," she said as she took one small step back at shot for goal. She heard the chain net make the swish sound she had heard so many times before. From Mouth, Haley could hear him yell 'A twenty-five footer rips the silk like Jimmy Edwards in a size three dress' and smiled.

"Is that all you got, little girl? I'll give you that all night," said Luke, as Haley faked and shot past him for another twenty-five footer. Lucas looked mad and Haley was already up two-nil.

"What happened to all night?" she asked.

Zipping past him she made a clean layup, angering him more. Shot after shot went in for both of them until it was thirteen-fourteen in Haley's favour, Lucas with the ball. Following him, pushing him in the back, she defended all the way up to under the basket, where Lucas spun left, his elbow connecting with her face and pushing her to the ground. Even Brooke looked shocked at him as he just shot a clean shot, bringing it to a tie.

"No foul, basket counts. Besides – you won't score again," said Haley, wiping blood from her lip and smearing a nice gash onto her tank.

"Such big words, for a little girl," smirked Lucas.

Lucas had the ball, Haley had moved back towards the ring, waiting for him to do something. Everyone knew he was going to show off like he had been doing all night. He threw the ball, going for a dunk, but just as he went to grab it after the bounce Haley flew past and caught it, taking it back to twenty-five feet. She faked and then put it up, getting pushed by Lucas again as the ball soared through the air. Haley landed on her arm, scraping from skin from her leg as she heard the swish, she looked up to see Lucas disappointed. Peyton helped her up as she wiped her leg with her hand.

Mouth was going nuts with Jimmy as if they had just been asked to commentate for the school. Brooke walked over to her and asked her something.

"So what did you bet?"

"If I win, he stays on the team," answered Haley.

"Why?" asked Brooke.

"It's the last thing he wants," she said. "Anyways, it's not about him."

Lucas came back and yelled to Brooke.

"Brooke! Let's go!" he yelled.

"I'll be seeing you then," smiled Haley, unknowingly leaving butterflies in Brooke's stomach.

* * *

Lucas walked into his father's house, Nathan trailing behind. "Don't worry, dad. Your dreams are still safe."

* * *

The next week at school, Haley, Peyton and Jake all walked towards the gym, nervous about their first official day as a Tree Hill Raven. Pushing the double doors open to the gym, the first thing they saw were players and cheerleaders just standing there watching them if they were aliens. Haley didn't like that kind of attention, but hey they were ball players now.


	3. 1x02 The Places You Have Come To Fear

* * *

Friday night was a nervous night Jake Jagelski, Haley James and Peyton Sawyer. It was their first official basketball game as a Raven. Jake and Haley were down at the river court just 'practising' free throws and jump shots with Mouth, Jimmy, Junk and Skills. Peyton was god knows where. Out on the darkening water, they could just see the lights from a small boat and then its horn sound across the ripples.

Mouth wasn't sitting on the bench this time, Haley attempting to teach him how to successfully make a shot from twenty-five feet. So far, it wasn't looking good so Haley showed him how to do it again. "Be nice, be nice. Put it in there. There you go."

Jake and Haley weren't looking to good. Practice with the team all week had been bad to say at the least. They were slightly pale and tired looking.

"Jake, Jake, what up dawg? Check this out. Shoot it and see what you got," said Skills.

Jake caught the ball handed to him and shot it looking at Skills. He knew it went in when he heard the chain link net swish for the millionth time in the hour that they'd been there.

"Ahh. That's it baby," praised Skills.

"Come on, let's move," said Mouth.

"Time to go, baby," said Skills, pushing Haley towards Jake's car.

"Six-thirty, guys," Jimmy informed everybody.

"Oh, come on. You guys don't have to come. It's just a game," said Haley.

"Yeah right. Whitey asked you three to join the team-" started Jimmy.

"-Lucas threatens you-" added Mouth.

"-you beat him one on one on this court-" chimed in Junk.

"-you join the team and it's the first game and now we aren't allowed to go? Uh-uh. We are going. This is for all of us," said Skills.

* * *

Over at Karen's Cafe, Taylor James was sitting in a booth surrounded by books, and Peyton, she needed for studying when Keith walked in.

"Taylor, you ready to go?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm not going. Figured I should do some studying," she said, pointing to all the books.

"Does Haley know about this?"

"No, but she'll understand," said Taylor, not too sure of her own words.

"Taylor-," he started.

"She doesn't want to go. Doesn't want to see her baby sisters and brother play the sport that this town worships, even though she plays, with the guys that made our lives hell for the past – since 

preschool," said Peyton, kissing Taylor on the cheek and walking towards Keith. "Let's go. You're my ride and I'm gonna be late."

"You'll be alright on your own with the store?" asked Karen, handing an apron to Taylor.

"Yes. I did work here too during high school. Wasn't that long ago," replied the college student.

Keith stared at Taylor with a look on his face that said 'You'll regret it'. Peyton and Karen walked out, Keith following as Taylor yelled a 'good-luck' to Peyton.

"I think you're making a mistake. Think about it Tay you got half an hour," said Keith, waving as he opened and closed the door, the little bell ringing as he did so.

* * *

Dan Scott was walking and talking with his boys, Nathan and Lucas, at his mansion. Convincing them how to handle the first game with new players. Their enemies.

"Whitey can put these 'freaks' on the team, in the game, but he can't put them in your game. So shut. Them. Out. And shutdown the opposition. You guys are with Broner tonight and they're good, so be ready," he said, slapping them both on the back.

"Alright," said Luke.

"Sure, Dad," answered Nathan.

* * *

In the locker room at Tree Hill High, Nathan and Lucas walked in and immediately spotted the ones the despised as they bumped fists with Tim and Ruben. Haley and Peyton were leaning against the side of Jake's locker talking to him, nervously laughing. Whitey walked in and straight away Lucas went to say something about Haley and Peyton being in the boys locker room, but Coach Durham held his hand up to silence the spoiled brat, and crooked his finger at Peyton, Jake and Haley for them to follow him into his office.

"I still can't believe they're on our team," said Tim, knowing that by saying it, he was in the Scott Brothers good books.

"Yeah, for now," said Nate.

Across the hall in Whitey's office he was leaning against his desk, looking between his new recruits.

"You three nervous?" he asked, reaching behind him to grab three jerseys, black, white and blue.

"A little," said Peyton, looking back to Jake and Haley.

"You should be. It's normal. Well, just do what you have been doing in practice all week and you'll be fine," said Whitey, all but throwing their jerseys at them. Peyton and Haley had to swap because they caught the wrong ones.

Jake tossed his own over his blue singlet and walked out with the girls following, their tops over their shoulders casually. In the hall, the three were ambushed by Mouth and Jimmy, who held out a tape recorder microphone.

"Hey, you guys mind if we get a few words in before the game?" asked Mouth, over excitedly.

"Yeah, we're going to put it up on the net. ," said Jimmy, pointing at the address on the front of his t-shirt.

"Yeah. Podcasts and everything," finished Mouth, holding the microphone out just a little further.

Whitey decided to walk out then, and noticed two people who should not have been in the boys locker room before a game, or at all, and it was not Haley James and Peyton Sawyer.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Well," started Mouth, who was looking at Jimmy a little scared. "We have this website."

"Yeah, we're sports announcers," explained Jimmy, pointing to his shirt again.

"Not in here you're not. Locker room is closed. No...media," finished the coach, walking into the change room.

"Dude," squealed Mouth. "Did you hear that? We're media."

"Not just media," said Jimmy, smirking happily. "Banned media."

The two boys smile happily and walk away to get a good seat to announce the game into their microphone. Haley looked after them, shaking her head while mildly amused. Peyton and Jake shared a few chuckles and Haley slipped into the change rooms, pulling her jersey, _her jersey with her name on the back and her very own number underneath it_, over her head, her blonde friend not far behind.

As Peyton pulled her warm up shirt on over her jersey in front of Haley but behind Jake, the whole team began chanting as they all lined up beside one row of lockers. She saw Lucas walk past and step into tune with the rest behind Haley.

"You want my world. You got it," he whispered into her ear.

"Let's take the court," yelled Whitey walking through the doors to the packed gym, chanting 'Ravens! Ravens!'

Haley and Lucas walk out nearly side by side, their names _James_ and _Scott_ the only thing one would see.

* * *

In the gym, after they had run out onto the court, they were all warming up. Peyton took a shot, focusing only on the basket twenty feet in front of her. Taylor and Larry Sawyer, Peyton's dad, walked in just ahead of Dan, who immediately went behind the bench of the Raven's team.

"Finally come to see your nephews play, huh, Keith?" he asked.

"Yeah. You could say that," smiled Keith, looking mockingly at Karen, before noticing Taylor and Larry.

"Larry. Good to see, you," he said, getting up to shake his hand. "Taylor, you decided to come."

"Yeah, I closed the shop," she said, taking a seat next to Karen and handing her the keys.

"Thank you," said the older woman.

Larry was watching Peyton out on the court, glad that she wasn't in her room alone wither drawings again but out socialising with kids her own age.

"Peyton! Peyton!" he yelled, getting her attention.

She turned around as she was about to take another shot, only to see her father sitting in the bleachers next to Taylor. She stared at him, not sure if he really was there or if it was only her imagination. He waved and smiled at her, wondering why she was only looking at him and the next thing she knew was that a basketball had been thrown into her chest. Her head whipped around to find the culprit and found it to be none other than Nathan Scott.

"Wake up," he snarled, jogging off to Whitey. She shot the ball and chased after him.

Mouth and Jimmy were speaking into their recorder, starting off their very first podcast.

"So far the Ravens are five-and-0, Mouth," said Jimmy.

"Yes, and tonight, Haley James, Jake Jagielski and Peyton Sawyer play their first game following the suspension of six varsity players," added Mouth. So far, he wasn't such a bad announcer.

A whistle blew in the background by one of the referees and Coach Durham huddled his team up.

Brooke was on the sidelines in her cheerleading outfit (a very, very short skirt and small top) talking to another cheerleader.

"So that's the girl who beat Lucas?" asked Bevin.

Brooke could only nod, too busy staring to really pay attention.

"She looks good from behind," suggested Bevin, smiling and wiggling her eyebrows at Brooke. The head cheerleader smiled and laughed in return.

In Whitey's huddle he told them that Haley, Lucas, Tim, Nathan and Jake were first on the court and Peyton would be sub-ed on a little while into the game.

Tim stuck his hand into the middle of the group and said, "Ravens on three! One! Two! Three!"

The whole team and most of the crowd yelled 'Ravens' with them.

"Haley and Jake," said Whitey pulling them back before the ball-up. "Relax. Destiny has a way of finding you."

In the ball-up were Lucas and a tall guy from Broner High. As the ref threw the ball, Lucas fought for the control of the ball. Haley was the shortest person on the court, not counting the ref. She could hear people yelling in the stands, like Dan 'Come one, Luke. Go Nate!' and Keith and Taylor screaming 'Go Ravens'. Lucas won the ball and Tim caught it, quickly scrambling up the court.

Everyone else was covered and he had no choice but to pass to Haley, who unfortunately missed and the ball went sailing past Brooke, narrowly avoiding her.

"Nice hands!" she yelled.

"Nice legs!" Haley yelled back and she sprinted up the court, leaving Brooke surprised.

Minutes into the game and Haley wasn't having much luck. Being short sure could suck arse sometimes. A player from Broner got passed and Lucas yelled at her.

"Whose side are you on?"

Dan was smiling in the stands, considering that he didn't want anyone to take shots and defensive plays away from Lucas and Nathan, but he was pretty sure that this girl would leave on her own.

Jake had the ball and quickly threw it to Haley to put it up. She missed and Dan grinned like a Cheshire cat. Tim rebounded and Haley put it up again. Number 19 missed again and Lucas dunked it finally.

"Go Lucas!" shouted Dan.

The ref blew his whistle and Whitey yelled over the crowed. "James! Out. Sawyer you're in."

Haley walked over and sat on the bench to hear her coach say, "It's just not your night." Lucas ran past, called her a punk and told her to take some notes.

* * *

After the game, Lucas and Brooke were making out in one of his dads cars from the dealership. They had been there for about half an hour and Lucas had already laughed several times and now it was just pissing Brooke off. He started to laugh again and Brooke leaned back and into her seat.

"What? I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Hey, I'm sorry," whispered Luke, kissing her again. But he couldn't stop laughing.

"Unbelievable," sighed Brooke.

"What? Brooke, did you see how bad she sucked?" he laughed.

"So?"

"She was horrible. I've never seen someone play so bad," exclaimed Lucas.

"And you enjoyed it?" asked Brooke, sarcastically.

"Well, hell yeah. Didn't you?" he replied, but Brooke looking out the window was only response. "What is this, Brooke? Do you like this girl or something?"

Brooke laughed and moved towards Lucas, "You mean more than my boyfriend, who I'm trying to make out with right now?"

His reply shocked her a little. "Well put some ice on it. You ever think I might want to talk?"

"No, you don't. You want to celebrate a public humiliation and I'm sorry, that's a little played out," Brooke retaliated, moving back again.

"Oh and being with you isn't?" snarled the blonde.

Brooke shook her head, smiled and got out of the car, pulling out her cell phone out.

"Brooke, come on. I was joking," tried Lucas. Brooke walked away at the sound of his voice. "Are you getting in the car? Please?"

When she didn't budge, he threw her pom-poms and cd out the window. "Fine. Take your pom-poms and your lame music and have a nice walk home."

"Dammit, Lucas! That cd was hard to find. It's an import," she yelled as the jackass drove off.

* * *

On the playground court by the river, Haley was unsuccessfully attempting to shoot hoops. He last shot was screw because of the voice that spoke.

"I guess misery really does love company," said Brooke, cd and pom-poms in hand.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haley, turned to face the cheerleader.

"Actually, I'm not here. Never was," she explained, walking away towards the road.

"You know, I shoot the ball, it goes in, I don't ask questions, I don't think about it. That's just the way it is," Haley said.

"Or the way it was," added the brunette. "Haley, it's just a game. Who cares if the entire school, most of your friends and half the town saw you suck?"

"Yeah, so...you've obviously come here to cheer me up."

Haley smiled when Brooke laughed and asked her a question.

"Want a ride?"

* * *

Back at the Scott Mansion, Nathan had just arrived home after being dropped off by Tim. He walked through the door to be immediately called into the den by his father.

"NATHAN!" yelled Dan. He had a video of that night's game going and was looking for faults by his boys. "Look at this. What did you do there?"

"I was double teamed and I found the open man," explained Nate, knowing already what was going to come out of his father's mouth.

"Wrong. You gave up a scoring opportunity in the post," exclaimed Dan, pausing the video.

"What? Dad, I was double teamed. I scored 28 points," defended his son.

"Thirty points would have looked better to the scouts, don't you thing? Get some sleep. You look winded in the fourth quarter. We'll go for a run together in the morning," said Dan, playing the tape again.

"And you wonder why mum extends all her business trips," Nathan muttered miserably.

* * *

Outside the Davis Mansion, which looked like a smaller version of the white house, Haley pulled up in the truck Keith 'lent' to her the day she got her license. He told her to keep good grades, and work for him and Karen and when she graduated it would be hers officially.

"Mind if I ask you something?" asked Brooke

"Shoot," agreed Haley.

"Why'd you decide to do it? Join the team? 'Because you don't exactly fit in here, do you?"

"The game I guess. I love the game," Haley answered simply.

"Right. The same reason I cheer. It's all a big game. Why not just stay on the playground? Why join the varsity?"

"Because I want to know if I'm good," she answered honestly.

"Well, if you asked me, we just wasted a perfectly good night. You, me and everyone else in there," said Brooke.

"Then why do you do it? I mean, what do you get out of it?" asked Haley, leaning forward against the steering wheel.

"If I said I like it, then I'm just another cheerleader. But if I say I hate it, then I'm either a liar or a fraud. Either way I lose," explained Brooke. She went to get out of the car, but turned back to Haley before she did. "Do you want to come in?"

"What about Lucas?" Haley asked slowly.

"What about him?" she replied.

Haley thought about it until Brooke was halfway up the walkway before she followed her to the door. As Brooke unlocked the door, she turned around to Haley, "What are you doing?"

"Um, you just said-," started the tutor.

"I didn't invite you to come in. I asked if you wanted to," said Brooke, pausing before she continued. "Thanks for the ride."

The door was slammed in Haley's face and the porch light went out before she smiled and walked to her car.

* * *

At Peyton's house, she unlocked her front door, waving to Keith as she stepped inside. Her father was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hi, honey," he said.

"You came tonight. How did you even know I was on the team?" she asked.

"Taylor called me. Yeah, we were able to come home earlier than what I though. Which is a good thing right?" he said.

"Sure," she agreed, walking towards the stairs.

"Peyt," Larry called out. He was happy that she turned around. "I'm glad I got to see your first game."

"Yeah, me too," the blonde said, before walking away to have a shower. She had had about the same kinda crappy game time and play like Haley had had. Hazed a little bit by Lucas, Nate and Tim, and not a lot of luck with her normally on the spot shooting.

* * *

Brooke was now sitting at her computer, webcam up talking to a few people online. Her phone began to ring and she picked it up and hung up on whoever called without saying a word. The phone rang again and she finally picked it up.

"I'm sorry," said Lucas, sounding sincere but not really meaning it.

"Brooke isn't here right now. Just her lame music," said Brooke, referring to herself in third person.

"Look, I'm really sorry. It's just...these guys are on the team now and dad has been hammering me and Nate more than usual," he said, pausing for a second. But I shouldn't take it out on you. I know that."

"Luke, I'm tired of this," said Brooke, covering her webcam with a cloth, scribbling on a piece of paper in her lap.

"I know. I just...look, I haven't been very good to you lately and I just wanted to say...that I'm sorry," he paused again, letting it sink in for her. "Just say it's okay so that when I see you tomorrow that we can start being us again. Okay, Brooke?"

"Okay," she said, hanging up. She looked down at what she had scribbled on the paper. "It's not okay' started back at her.

For the whole weekend Haley was out on the river court alone shooting hoops, all say long, slowly getting her mojo back.

* * *

Monday morning English with Mr Kelly came quickly and everyone was bored, hung over or actually paying attention, Haley and Jake being the only ones for that last point. They enjoyed Hemmingway's writings.

"Early in his career, Hemmingway was frustrated. He was a good writer who wanted to be great. And eventually he discovered that less is more. Ahh, Brooke. Describe Haley in one word," said Mr Kelly.

Several people turned to look at her from the front row, Haley and Lucas included.

"Choke," she said, smiling at Haley sarcastically.

The class and around her laughed and Haley herself sunk into her seat. Jake chuckled with everyone and number nineteen kicked him playfully.

"Haley, care to respond?"

Haley took a moment to stare at Brooke, as if she was trying to figure the cheerleader as if she was a jigsaw puzzle. "Lonely."

Then there was a lot of 'oohh's' from the students. Lucas was sick of their 'flirting' and decided to cut in and give his own two cents, so he raised his hand.

"Lucas," said Mr Kelly, pointing at him.

"I can describe Haley in one word," he started, waiting for permission for their teacher. Receiving it in the form of a nod, he continued. "Dyke."

"Alright, alright, alright, alright," said Mr Kelly.

The look on Brooke and Jakes faces was of pure shock. Even Brooke wouldn't resort to that to undermine a person. That was also the second time Lucas had called Haley that in two weeks. Haley and her friends hated that word, so she defended herself and for the very first time got into trouble for fighting in class. Slaps were thrown by Haley as Mr Kelly separated them.

* * *

"I'd stand up to yell at you, but every time I do, someone kicks me in the arse for putting you on the team. Sit down!" screamed Whitey. Haley did as she was told. "Girl, I must be getting senile. Because I thought just maybe you were different. I stuck my neck out for you. Damnit! I trusted you."

"I shouldn't have hit him, you're right," said Haley, hopping a little bit of sucking up might help her get out of her situation with minimal trouble.

"You're damn right, I'm right," agreed Whitey.

"I don't think I can do this," explained Haley, leaning closer to the desk.

"Right. One bad game and you run away," suggested the coach.

"I didn't run away. That's why I'm here in your office," explained Haley, looking sincere.

* * *

"So what happened after you pinned her? She like it?" asked Tim.

"Kelly broke it up. Any longer and I'd be in juvie," said Lucas, playing it off.

"Or she might've beaten your arse," suggested Peyton, sitting next to Jake tying her shoes ready for practice.

"What would you know about it Sawyer?" asked Tim.

"What do any of us know about anything?" asked Jake. Peyton slipped into the gym as Whitey was about to walk into the locker rooms. "I'd say, she attacked you first and if I can remember right, you were on the bottom, when Mr Kelly broke it up."

"Well, you must need glasses 'cause you saw wrong. Why don't you grab a rebound every now and then, huh?" replied Lucas, harshly.

"What are you putting on make-up?" yelled Whitey. "Get out in the gym and start warming up!'

Lucas and Tim leave as Jake pulls his shoes on. Haley walked in and ignored them.

"Jagielski, when you find the pumps to match your skirt you might meet us in the gym," he said sarcastically. Jake smiled. Whitey knew about Jenny and the pressures of being a young father.

"Hey! This is just the start of it for you!" warned Lucas, pointing his finger at Haley.

"Didn't mummy ever teach you not to point? It's rude," smirked Haley, sighing and throwing her lock into the top of the locker.

"Lucas!" yelled the coach. Lucas left and Haley began to get ready with a pat on the back from Jake.

* * *

Haley was sitting in the library doing homework in her free period when Peyton walked up and pulled up a chair opposite her. "Any side affects?"

"From what?" asked Haley, dumbly.

"Your amnesia," said Peyton, simply pulling out a math book.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Haley with a WTF look on her face.

"I'm talking about how you got amnesia because I know you would have mentioned that you got into a fight today," she stopped for a second as Haley realised what she was actually talking about. "You okay, Hales?"

"Yeah. You ever wake up from a really good dream and you try to get back to sleep and back to the dream? Or you've got the flu and you promise yourself that you'd appreciate normal so much more if you could just get back to it?" said Haley, trying to explain her point of view.

"Yeah," replied the blonde slowly, not sure if she wanted to go there in this conversation.

"That's the way I feel. I just want everything to go back to normal," she confessed.

"With basketball?" question Peyton.

"With everything," she sighed.

* * *

In Brooke's room after school, she was sitting on her bed with Bevin sitting in her big chair opposite, hanging out going through music.

"You know, it's really too bad that Haley is poor and she can't play, 'cause she is fine," observed Bevin. "Hey, I think it's really good that you and Lucas are fighting again."

"You do?" asked Brooke, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Every time you two fight, I get to hear new music," she laughed, receiving a playful kick. "Hey did you buy the new Beyonce?"

"Nope, not yet," answered the brunette.

"You know, Brooke, I know you're all Gwen Stefani, plaid skirt, I'm a bad arse, but we love you anyway, and you know why? Because on Friday night game time, there you are. One of us," said Bevin.

"P.S. Gwen Stefani is not a bas arse," whispered Brooke. "Do you ever look past it, Bev?"

"Past what?" asked Bevin, reading the back of a cd.

"All of it. All the high school popularity drama, cheerleading, basketball," said Peyton.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I think about the future sometimes and it scares me. But then I think I'll go to college...join the right sorority...marry a rich guy," said Bevin, her eyes glazed over as her imagination went into overdrive. "Unless I get fat."

Brooke looked shocked at the girls shallowness and just nodded.

* * *

Haley was at the body shop again, working with Keith talking about her flop of a game.

"Haley, look. It's only one game. Even Jordan played lousy in his first pro game," offered Keith, trying to make her feel better.

"Michael Jordan scored sixteen points in his first pro game," said Haley.

"I knew that. I just didn't think you did," said the shop owner. "All I'm saying is you gotta shake it off."

"What if I can't? I mean, what if I can't play at this level?" said Haley, suddenly saddened by her thoughts.

"You can," he said.

"Well, maybe not. And plus, it's all of them. I don't fit into their world. I never will and it's stupid," said Haley throwing her rag at Keith.

"Even Jordan got cut from his high school basketball team. And he did okay," suggested Keith, eyebrows raised as he and Haley pulled back the dirty cover on the topless car to see McDonalds cups and burger wrappers strewn through the car with cd's all over the place. Keith whistled at the mess. "It's a rule of life. The prettier the girl, the messier the car. Turn off, huh?"

Haley saw a book in the back seat and pulled it out as Keith walked away. As she opened it, she saw a letter to the head of a large clothing company based in Tree Hill and several sketches of clothes drawn onto people.

"Hey! Those are my sketches!" hissed Brooke, snatching them from Haley.

"Umm...I wasn't looking," tried Haley, looking to Keith for help who just crossed his arms.

"This is personal. I don't read your diary!"

"I don't have a diary," lied Haley. She did and it was hidden under the mattress on her bed.

"No? Dear Diary, mum and daddy don't love me. P.S. Stay out of my stuff!" yelled Brooke, storming away.

* * *

Outside by the pool, Nathan and Lucas were doing weights when Dan walked up to thm.

"What's this I hear about a fight?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just insulted the new girl on the team," he said, playing it off.

"Did you win?" asked Dan.

"Dad! It was nothing. She's a girl," exclaimed Luke.

"No, son. It was something. Because if it was nothing, the principle wouldn't have called me at the dealership. Do you realize how fast a suspension or bad reputation can ruin your prospects?"

"She was hitting on my girlfriend! What do you want me to do?" Lucas yelled back,

"Your girlfriend?" laughed Dan. "Lucas, if you're going to get into a fight, at least get into a fight over something important. Did you get hurt?"

"You mean besides a bruised ego? No," answered Lucas, watching his father walk away.

"Good!" yelled Dan. "Your mother would like to yell at you though!"

* * *

Haley, Peyton and Taylor were sitting down at the table ready to eat some dinner when Taylor mentioned the fight at school.

"So were you going to mention that you got into a fight today or do you just want to assume I know while I yell at you?" asked Taylor.

Haley glared at Peyton, who immediately stood up as soon as Taylor spoke, "Is that the phone? I'll get it."

"Still here, Haley," snapped Taylor, looking her sister in the eye.

"Tay, he had it coming. You know what he said-," started Haley. This was the first time that Taylor had ever come down on Haley. Ever.

"No. When they called my today, I was certain they got one of my transcripts by accident or were making crank calls. Honestly, Haley, fighting in class. Fighting at all?" yelled Taylor.

"The guy was being a jerk," was her defence.

"And this is suddenly a surprise to you? It's a child from Dan Scott. He hasn't been a jerk before?" asked the elder James.

"No, he's always a jerk," said Haley, looking at her hands.

"So why go down to his level?" Taylor paused in her yelling session. "This wouldn't have anything to do with playing poorly, would it?"

"How would you know? You weren't even there?" snapped Haley.

Taylor looked shocked at her sister. "I was there," she whispered. "I was sitting with Karen and Keith and Larry." Taylor walked past Peyton who tried to stop her but was shrugged off.

"I'm sorry. Tay...Taylor! I'm so-," tried Haley, feeling disappointed in herself. She went for a walk and found herself watching Brooke hesitate to go it to the clothing store to hand in her sketches. Instead she dumped them in a nearby trash can and walked off. Haley crossed the road and pulled the book out looking like a bum, and took it home as it began to get dark.

The next morning, Haley walked out onto the porch to see Taylor on the swing with a cup of coffee and her legs tucked under her.

"How did you sleep?" Tay asked.

"Not so good. I had this really bad dream where I was a jack-arse to my sister," explained Haley.

Simultaneously, they both said, "Listen."

"Ooh," laughed Taylor.

"Jinx," said Haley, lightly punching Taylor on the shoulder.

"Hey," Taylor playfully warned, punching her sister back.

"Sorry," apologized Haley. "For being a bitch."

"It's okay. Sorry I didn't yell loud enough for you to know I was there," smiled Taylor, pulling Haley into a hug.

* * *

Nathan and Dan were walking after a three mile run and a two-hundred meter sprint home. Lucas was working at the cafe after being grounded for a month. No parties, no phone, no computer. Go to school, go to the cafe, come home, do homework, go to bed.

"Look, I want to talk about what's happening with the team. I know you think I've been hard on you and Luke, but that is because I see the big picture here. Whitey isn't going to bench these kids because of one game," explained Dan.

"So what? Let them embarrass themselves. I mean, James did a pretty good job of it herself," said Nathan.

"No, it's more than that. Back when I played for him, his word was law. He was always right, even when he was wrong. So I eventually called him on it," said Dan, his warped sense of things revolving around him coming out in a story.

"And he benched you in the state championship," added the youngest son, mentally rolling his eyes at how many times he had heard this.

"Yeah, so he claimed. He covered and acted like he benched me. But you should know the truth. I refused to go back into that game. We were ahead in the fourth quarter, and Whitey wanted to stall. What did I tell you guys about playing with the lead?" said Dan.

"Be aggressive," answered Nathan.

"Exactly. Be aggressive. Plus, there were scouts to see me play. This guy was checking me. He was going to some college in Tinkham, so I disobeyed Whitey and scored on him," finished Dan.

"Nice," said Nate, letting his father to help him stretch.

"Yeah, so Whitey called a time-out and started screaming about how it's his system that got us there and no one player was bigger than the team. So I sat down and called his bluff."

"And they lost the championship," added Nathan.

"Yeah. I felt bad for the guys. But he needed to know I was the one who got us there, not him and his system. Listen, Nathan, I don't want you and Luke to back off these kids. No matter how poorly they play," started Dan.

"Jagielski isn't too bad. But James and Sawyer could kill our chances," Nathan cut in.

"Yeah. Whitey is just using them to get back at me. I'll deal with him eventually, but for now, it's you me and Luke, okay?"

"Okay," replied Nate.

"Okay," he heard his father say as he walked into the house.

* * *

The next day in the library, Jake fell into step beside Haley.

"Hey, Hales," he said. "Tough game the other night, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe not for you," she smiled.

"It happens. You still reading?" he asked.

"Course," answered Haley.

"Got something for you. Listen, we haven't had much time to talk since the game, but I wanted to give you some chill time, seeing as you played poorly. But, we gotta stick together," Jake explained.

"I know," she said. "You, me and Pey."

"You know, Lucas and Nathan...they're both unbelievable players, but they buy into all of this nonsense and you got them scared. Fear changes everything, Hales," he said, pulling a huge book from his bag.

"Atlas Shrugged?" asked Haley.

"Yeah, read it before?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"It's good. Anyway, Hales. We're gonna be fine. Just remember...don't let them take it."

"Don't get cryptic with me, Jagielski," she laughed.

"You'll get it," he said, leaving.

* * *

In English, Mr Kelly was talking about their Hemmingway project they attempted on Monday. "Okay, we're going to try our Hemmingway project again. But in order to avoid a bar fight, we're going to do it on paper. Now, you don't have to put your names on these. Simply write one word, one single word, to describe what you want most in your life right now."

As he read them later on, he was able to tell who wrote what because of handwriting. He was pretty sure that Brooke had written 'Truth', Lucas 'Revenge' and Haley 'Answers'.

* * *

Down on the river court, Haley was attempting to shoot hoops, but she was having about the same amount of luck she was during the actual game. Nathan pulled up and grabbed the ball as she missed. Since Lucas was grounded, it was up to him to get rid of Haley, Jake and Peyton

"It's like this," he said, smirking, putting it up easily. "You can't do it can you? That's beautiful. I've always wondered about it. We all do, right? What happens when it's gone? But see I've never seen anyone lose, like really lose it...until now."

"Go ahead, Butch," he said, grabbing the ball as it swished. "Prove me wrong."

"I don't have to prove anything to you," she spat.

"Now, that's pathetic. And it's too bad, really. I mean, I was looking forward to talking you down slowly, but now? Hell, what's the point? You already know it'd over," he said, slowly walking away smirking. "I'd say see you at practice, but we both know you won't be there, right?"

Haley was angry with him, with Lucas, everything so she threw the ball and hit his car.

"You missed again," he laughed.

* * *

In the gym, Whitey was taking attendance as the team warmed up.

"JAMES! HALEY JAMES!" he yelled, looking around. "One more time! Haley James!"

He went back to his list, shaking his head.

* * *

Haley was actually working in the body shop at the counter, Brooke there to pick her car up.

"What? No practice today?" she asked.

Haley didn't answer, choosing to ignore the question, and put Brooke's sketch book on the counter bench and tossed the keys on top.

"Are you my stalker now?" she yelled.

"I thought someone should see them," said Haley.

"It's none of your business," said Brooke, snatching her keys.

"You know what? You're right. It is none of my business. I wouldn't know a thing about it," agreed Haley, chasing her out to the car. "Look, just tell me why you won't submit them. Your stuff is good."

"Not good enough," she yelled back.

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"I want to make something that could mean something to someone. It's too important to me," she revealed.

She got into her car and started it up, looking back at Haley before putting it in drive.

"Hey, what about your sketchbook?" Haley yelled over the engine.

"What about them? They don't mean anything to anyone, do they?" she asked, driving off.

* * *

The door to Coach Durham's office opened and a person walked in.

"People who value their lives, usually knock first," he said, before he turned around to see who it was. "Oh. That explains it."

"It's like a time capsule in here, Whitey," said Dan.

"What can I do for you, Danny?" asked the old coach.

"Well... you can let it go. If you have a problem with me, Whitey, don't take it out on Nathan and Lucas," said Dan.

"And what problem would that be?"

"Oh, I think you know. State Championship. Now you've gone and humiliated two kids in some feeble attempt to get even," said Dan, accusing Whitey of trying to get even.

"Two kids, huh?" started the aging coach. "It might interest you to know that one of those kids has taken herself off the team. Does that make you happy, Danny?"

"Hey, move Lucas back to shooting guard and you might finally win that championship title," laughed Dan, taking himself out of the office.

"You're destroying kids lives right and left, aren't you?" asked Whitey.

"Well, you've made a career out of it," quipped Dan.

* * *

Haley was sitting on the bleachers at the river court, looking from the hoop to the ball in her hands. She was still there half an hour later when Whitey Durham pulled up in his car to talk to her.

"Missed you at practice," he called from his car.

"I can't do it. Not in that gym, not at that level," explained the student.

"You want to know something?" he asked, taking a seat next to Haley. "I have had thirty-five winning seasons. Do you know what keeps me up at night? College jobs I never took. Could've been's have a way of doing that to a person."

"Yeah," nodded Haley.

"We got a game tomorrow. You're on my team until tip-off. The rest is up to you

"Look, kiddo, there is no shame in being afraid. Hell, we're all afraid. What you have to figure out is what you're afraid of. Because when you put a face to it, you can beat it. Or better yet, use it. Think about it," explained Whitey, patting Haley on the back, who was clearly thinking about it as the old man left.

* * *

In Brooke's bedroom, the house occupant was lying back on her bed while her boyfriend, Lucas Scott, did the good obedient thing and painted her toenails for her to make up for the fight they had.

"You've got some ugly toes, babe," he said.

"No, I don't," defended Brooke, sitting up to look at her toes.

"Yeah, you do. They're practically like fingers," Lucas explained.

"Well, then just focus on the middle one," Brooke smiled.

"Aw, come on. I was just joking. I love your toes," said Lucas, laughing. "So I'm thinking about quitting the team."

"Right," chuckled Brooke, going back to her magazine.

"I'm serious," he said. "I don't even like it anymore. Whitey can't stand me. It's never good enough for my dad."

Brooke was beginning to get excited about it. She could see herself and Lucas quitting their respective sports.

"I think you should. Why not, right?" she asked. "I mean, you can quit the team and I'll quit cheerleading and then...we can just walk away from it. Lucas, let's do it."

"Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna do that. I gotta go. See you at the game," he said, waving goodbye.

* * *

Haley and Peyton had decided to take the scenic route home Friday afternoon from school. Walking down Main Street, Tree Hill, arms linked, bags over opposite shoulders.

"Hey, um, this game tonight. You're not playing anymore..." Peyton drifted off.

"No," paused Haley. "You know, I've never walked away from anything before, Peyt?"

"Yeah," nodded the blonde.

"I can't do it and what's worse is that I don't know why. You know, it's like, no matter how confusing or screwed up life got, the game always made sense. It was mine. And in a lot of ways, it's who I am. But I can't be that person in their gym, or in their uniforms or...in their world," Haley explained, looking at the trash they walked past on the ground.

"I hear you, Hales. But I know you and I know that no matter what happens you will still be the same girl you always were. No uniforms, no ...whatever is gonna ruin that, you know?" defended Peyton. "Call me later and we'll go for pizza with Jake and Jenny."

* * *

"Hey. I was thinking of checking out a basketball game tonight," said Taylor, dropping clean laundry onto the chair by the door.

"Sorry, Tay," apologized Haley, looking back to Brooke's sketches of clothes and little symbols over pages.

"I remember when you were in the junior leagues and they issued you you're first jersey. Took mum weeks to get you out of that thing. And then you just quit. Why?" asked Taylor, leaning against the frame.

"Mum and Dad never showed up," answered Haley.

"Mum and Dad. Well I say they took away enough of our youth. I have the night off from work and school and I plan on taking in a game, watching my sister play the game she loves," said the elder James.

"Tay. Thanks," said Haley, smiling at her sister.

"It's hard to fight the things we fear," started Tay. "Sometimes, we just need a little help."

* * *

Haley didn't have long until tip-off. She sprinted down the street towards the CLOTHES offices to see a guy closing up. She tapped him on the shoulder and handed him Brooke's sketch book. "You won't be disappointed."

Haley ran past the cafe, Jake inside about to leave for the game. As soon as he spotted her he ran out and offered her a ride, smiling.

They made their way to the gym, being stopped by Dan after he thought Jake was Nathan. Tim took Nathans bag and handed it to him.

* * *

Haley was sitting with Peyton slipping their jersey's on, when Peyton realized that the names on the back were Velcro-ed on. She pulled the SAWYER off and put it into the bottom of her locker.

As the team lined up and began chanting, Lucas stepped into line behind Haley again.

"Don't choke," he said.

Out on the court, Haley ran to Brooke. "Your art matters. It's what got me here."

She received a smile in return and ran off for warm ups.

"RAVENS!" yelled the team.

Haley walked out to the centre as Whitey asked if she was going to be okay.

"Yeah, I am," Haley answered.

As her and Peyton walked out Taylor, Keith and Karen were sitting together when Taylor saw the name tag missing from Peyton's jersey.

_'Her mum is dead and her dad is never around. I don't blame her,'_ thought Taylor, cheering with the rest of the crowd.


End file.
